Destins Croisés
by Sifeea
Summary: Dans le monde impitoyable des ninjas, où chaque jour les clans se disputent le pouvoir, certains tentent malgré tout de choisir leur destin. Mais la lutte est longue et les espoirs souvent vains...


Voilà un moment que je souhaitais partager cette petite fanfiction sans prétention, ce moment d'égarement de mon imagination, avec quelques curieux qui passeraient par là. Je ne suis pas sûre de remporter la palme de l'histoire la plus populaire de ce vaste fandom, mais peut-être réussir à titiller les lecteurs en manque d'originalité. Du moins, j'ose le penser. Bref, il s'agit d'un AR, d'un genderswap (de plusieurs personnages) et surtout, d'une histoire déconseillée aux plus jeunes. Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'exercice n'a aucun but lucratif. En somme, il s'agit juste d'un joli concentré de nawak. Aux courageux qui n'auraient pas encore fui après cette préface, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et par pitié, laissez vos avis, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, c'est important pour ceux qui postent de pouvoir tisser un lien avec leurs éventuels lecteurs !

* * *

Le jour qui déclinait derrière les reliefs de Konoha emportait avec lui l'agitation quotidienne du village tandis que les commerces fermaient peu à peu et que les groupes d'enfants se séparaient en babillant pour regagner leurs foyers. Terrée sur son canapé, les genoux envahis de documents et parchemins en tous genres, Kiba accueillit cette transition avec un long soupir d'ennui. Abandonnant là sa lecture assommante, elle frotta ses yeux brûlant de fatigue et entreprit de masser sa nuque endolorie. En réalité, tout son corps irradiait de douleur, prostré dans la même position depuis des heures.

Sa tête retomba sur le rebord du dossier et elle se mit à fixer pensivement le plafond, s'efforçant d'oublier un peu toutes les informations qu'elle ressassait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Toute cette paperasse était relative à sa dernière mission sur la recherche d'un déserteur d'Iwa soupçonné d'avoir infiltré Suna peu de temps auparavant. Néanmoins, rien dans les comptes rendus des ninjas alors chargés de la surveillance des rues ni dans les interminables plans des égouts et autres galeries qui s'étendaient sous le village du sable ne lui permettait de tirer la moindre conclusion sur la manière dont l'individu s'y était pris ou sur ses motivations.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle repoussa la pile de papiers et se releva au prix d'un douloureux effort. Elle eut beau piétiner Akamaru qui dormait à ses pieds, celui-ci se contenta de renifler un peu plus fort dans son sommeil et se remit à ronfler paisiblement. Avisant sa réaction, elle eut un vague sourire et secoua la tête de consternation avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine où elle se servit un thé.

Les reins appuyés contre le comptoir, sa tasse entre les mains, elle soufflait doucement sur la surface brûlante lorsque son attention fut attirée par un petit rouleau noir, posé non loin d'elle. Il semblait avoir été négligemment abandonné par la jeune femme pourtant, il s'agissait bien du document le plus important que Kiba avait actuellement en sa possession.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle reposa sa tasse et récupéra le parchemin qu'elle fixa un instant sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. C'était un ordre de mission qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un ordre de mission qui n'avait rien de légal.

La pratique était courante chez les ninjas aguerris il arrivait régulièrement que lorsque les finances ne suivaient plus et que le travail se faisait rare, certains d'entre eux acceptent des requêtes indépendantes émanant de particuliers. Il pouvait alors s'agir de simples demandes que les gouvernements tardaient à satisfaire, comme la chasse de nuisibles dans les plantations ou des escortes sur de courtes distance, ou de requêtes moins honnêtes, voire totalement immorales. Evidemment, ces dernières rapportaient bien plus d'argent mais demandaient une discrétion absolue car si ces démarches clandestines étaient plus ou moins tolérées, celles qui représentaient une atteinte trop grave aux lois établies pouvaient être sévèrement réprimées. Les ninjas appelaient cela des missions de rang H.

Pour sa part, Kiba avait appris les règles les plus rudimentaires de ce jeu des années plus tôt mais depuis peu, l'attrait du gain s'était fait bien plus puissant. Il lui fallait de l'argent et vite.

En effet, suite au décès de la doyenne Misao, sa mère, Tsume, avait été désignée comme successeur légitime au titre de chef du clan Inuzuka mais la gérance de celui-ci, considéré comme la troisième famille la plus influente de Konoha, impliquait de lourdes responsabilités. S'occuper d'un domaine si vaste et de ses nombreux occupants avaient engendré des frais, qui à leur tour avaient nécessité des choix difficiles et l'un d'eux avait tout simplement bouleversé la vie de la jeune ninja.

Un spasme de colère fit serrer le poing de Kiba autour du parchemin alors qu'elle se remémorait cette fameuse soirée, cinq mois plus tôt. Tsume l'avait convoquée un soir dans son bureau, dans un silence pesant, avec cet air sévère qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa nomination.

Elle avait réussi à trouver une solution. Elle avait négocié avec la plus grande fortune de Konoha, Fugaku Uchiwa, stratège hors-pair, que ce soit en tant que chef du Département de Police, ou chef de clan. Ensemble, ils avaient conclu une alliance. Oh oui, le terme était cruellement parfait. Kiba Inuzuka et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient officiellement fiancés.

La jeune femme avait eu beau refuser, tempêter, hurler, Tsume n'avait pas plié. Le clan avait besoin de cet accord et Kiba allait les aider, de gré ou de force. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait eu de cesse de multiplier les missions frauduleuses qu'elle remplissait la plupart du temps au cours de celles qui lui étaient assignées officiellement.

Le rythme avait été dur à prendre au début, sans compter les nombreuses erreurs qui avaient bien failli lui coûter très cher, mais au fil des semaines, elle avait appris à prendre certaines précautions, notamment grâce à un allié inattendu. En effet, tout comme elle, Sasuke n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que Fugaku, tout père soit-il, décide ainsi de son avenir.

Suite à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, de nombreuses missions les avaient _étrangement_ rassemblés sur le terrain, que ce soit à plusieurs ou à deux, si bien qu'au cours d'une infiltration au sein d'un groupe de mercenaires soupçonnés de fomenter une insurrection contre le Daimyô du Feu dans les Quartiers de Tanzaku, le jeune Uchiwa avait découvert les agissements de sa future « épouse ». D'abord récalcitrante, elle s'était finalement confiée sur ses motivations et avait été plus que surprise de trouver en lui un soutien aussi inespéré que salutaire.

Aidée du jeune prodige, elle avait amassé à ce jour près de dix millions de ryô et si tout se passait bien, cette dernière initiative ferait grimper son épargne de cinq millions supplémentaires. De quoi convaincre Tsume de renoncer à ses projets et lui rendre sa liberté. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Néanmoins, la tâche s'annonçait de plus en plus ardue. Dans cette missive, un riche marchand sollicitait l'aide d'un guerrier accompli pour retrouver sa fille, retenue en otage par l'une des mafias les plus virulentes du continent les Epéistes de la Brume. Si au début, Kiba mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais fouiller plus loin que nécessaire dans les affaires qui menaient ses « clients » à de telles extrémités, c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre désormais, surtout face à des adversaires aussi redoutables.

Son commettant résidait actuellement sur l'une des nombreuses îles du Pays de l'Eau mais n'avait eu de cesse, depuis le début de ses différends avec les Epéistes, de passer de ville en ville et de pays en pays pour brouiller les pistes. Il était d'ailleurs si doué au jeu du chat et de la souris que Kiba elle-même ne pouvait le joindre directement. Leur correspondance se poursuivait au moyen d'innombrables intermédiaires, pour la plupart corrompus, ce qui, couplé au fait que son client ne délivrait ses informations qu'au compte-goutte, lui donnait énormément de fil à retordre. Elle ne disposait même pas du véritable nom de la fillette, seulement d'une vieille photo abimée.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres réflexions par quelques coups donnés à sa porte qui, malgré leur retenu, la firent sursauter. Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage comme pour se débarrasser de la moindre preuve de ses tourments, elle glissa le parchemin noir dans l'un des tiroirs de sa cuisine, à l'endroit même où se trouvait le cliché de la petite, et prit enfin la direction de l'entrée.

Akamaru, toujours empreint de paresse, avait simplement levé la tête, puis une oreille, avant de se recoucher. Rassurée par sa réaction, Kiba se penchait vers la poignée lorsqu'une vive douleur en coup de poignard lui traversa la poitrine, la faisant grimacer.

Voilà un autre détail que toute cette histoire lui avait fait oublier car si ses recherches dans les égouts labyrinthiques de Suna ne l'avaient pas menée au déserteur d'Iwa, ils l'avaient néanmoins placée sur le chemin de quelques squatteurs qui, probablement mécontents de découvrir une intruse sur leur terrain de jeu et cachés dans les ombres et les odeurs pestilentielles des souterrains, l'avaient attaquée par surprise. Elle s'en était rapidement débarrassée mais l'un d'eux était tout de même parvenu à lui ouvrir le flanc droit de bas en haut.

Prenant une profonde et lente inspiration, elle se reconstitua tant bien que mal un visage neutre et ouvrit enfin le battant. Elle cilla, agréablement surprise.

« Shikamaru ?

\- C'est pas trop tôt… » Marmonna son visiteur impromptu en haussant un sourcil nonchalant. « J'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais plongée dans… dans le rapport de ma dernière mission. » Sa réponse hésitante sembla attiser la suspicion du Nara mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua rapidement : « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me disais que tu devais avoir faim. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que la jeune femme remarqua le sac qui pendait au bout de son bras et sur lequel était écrit en rouge _« Ichiraku »_. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt et elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« En voilà une excellente idée. »

Shikamaru secoua doucement la tête en souriant et, ôtant ses chaussures, rejoignit son hôte dans le petit salon, là où les documents se trouvaient toujours éparpillés un peu partout. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil face à tout ce bazar.

« On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par ici.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis sur ce foutu rapport depuis que je suis rentrée de Suna. » Grommela la jeune femme en rassemblant quelques feuilles qu'elle posa sur la table basse. « Mais j'ai beau m'acharner, je ne trouve rien. Si ce type a vraiment réussi à entrer dans Suna, il n'a laissé aucune trace. Une ombre n'aurait pas fait mieux. Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se réinstallait dans les coussins.

\- Quel humour. » Soupira Shikamaru en déballant leur diner sur les quelques dizaines de centimètres de table épargnés par l'invasion, puis se saisissant d'un dossier, il prit place à ses côtés. « Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus.

\- Laisse tomber, je te dis que j'ai tout épluché en long, en large et en travers mais ça ne mène à rien, ce n'est pas là-dedans que se trouvent les réponses qu'ils cherchent. » Continua la jeune Inuzuka en récupérant son bol. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque-là mais la faim commençait à se faire sentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? »

Shikamaru, un plan à la main, lui désignait une croix rouge, au croisement de deux galeries souterraines. La bouche encore pleine, Kiba grogna avant de répondre.

« C'est l'endroit où ces sales types m'ont attaquée.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Comment l'oublier ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air indigné. « Je me suis faite surprendre comme une débutante et ces bons à rien ont bien failli m'avoir. C'était ici, j'en suis certaine. » Elle prit alors conscience que Shikamaru ne la regardait pas et semblait préoccupé. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Regarde ce compte rendu. » Il lui tendit le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. « Ce Masanobu Sato, il dit avoir été alerté par des bruits de combat mais son poste se trouvait à plusieurs rues de là où ça s'est déroulé. »

Délaissant ses nouilles, elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant et se jeta sur un lourd dossier dont la première page était marquée du sablier caractéristique de Suna et qu'elle compulsa à toute vitesse.

« C'est pas vrai… » Murmura-t-elle enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vois cette page ? C'est la liste de toutes les personnes présentes dans la résidence du Kazekage le soir où ce déserteur aurait été aperçu. Regarde le troisième nom.

\- Masanobu Sato.

\- Comment j'ai pu passer à côté… » Elle secoua la tête, désabusée. « Il était chargé de surveiller les archives ce soir-là.

\- Eh bien on a peut-être un indice sur ce que ce criminel était venu chercher là-bas.

\- Merci Shikamaru, heureusement que t'étais là. J'ai l'impression que je suis un peu rouillée. » Son rire clair s'envola dans l'atmosphère confortable de la soirée, l'empêchant de remarquer le sourire tendre de son ami.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas venu ici simplement pour te nourrir. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Mais encore ?

\- Le Hokage m'a confié une mission. Je dois réunir une équipe qui partira dans deux jours.

\- Une équipe ?

\- J'ai carte blanche en ce qui concerne le nombre et l'identité des membres de cette escouade.

\- Et tu as de suite pensé à moi, quel honneur ! » Son sourire en coin dévoila la pointe d'une incisive acérée, renforçant son air crapule.

\- Ne t'emballe pas. Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Et en quoi est-ce que ça consiste ?

\- C'est une mission de rang A. » Comme il l'avait prévu, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent brusquement à cette mention. « Il va falloir nous rendre au Pays du Lait, à l'Est du Pays du Feu. Le roi Shinpei a fait parvenir un billet à Konoha dans le plus grand secret hier soir car son royaume périclite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En temps normal, c'est un pays pacifique dont l'économie repose essentiellement sur l'élevage de leurs vaches et le commerce du lait mais depuis quelques temps, le marché noir s'est accru et les bandits prolifèrent.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi la situation a dégénéré ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai entendu dire qu'une épidémie avait ravagé les élevages et réduit leur productivité il y a deux ans.

\- Mais tu penses que ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet.

\- Bien. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que les ninjas de Konoha viennent faire dans toute cette histoire.

\- Certaines factions hostiles envers le pouvoir ont commencé à apparaître dans les villages mais les choses se sont emballées la semaine dernière, suite à la mise en place d'une nouvelle taxe concernant l'emprunt des routes commerciales les plus fréquentées, afin d'y entretenir la sécurité et l'état du sol. Du moins, c'est ainsi que le roi et son conseil ont tenté de se justifier.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre qu'un peuple pauvre et soumis à une criminalité grandissante ne voit pas d'un très bon œil la mise en place d'un impôt supplémentaire.

\- D'autant que malgré ses problèmes d'argent, le roi a décidé de maintenir une fête annuelle qui doit se dérouler d'ici un mois au palais.

\- Une fête annuelle ? » Shikamaru se fendit d'un rictus ironique et renifla avant de répondre :

\- Un festival des récoltes. »

Kiba ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux sidérés.

« Tu plaisantes ?

\- Je suis sérieux. Tu comprends pourquoi il nous a demandé d'intervenir. Il veut s'assurer que rien ne viendra troubler les préparatifs.

\- Tsk, il veut surtout être sûr que personne ne cherchera à lui couper la tête durant les festivités. » Ricana la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

\- Si nous réussissons, le Hokage m'a annoncé près de neuf cent mille ryo de récompense. »

A nouveau, il distingua cette même étincelle de jubilation dans les yeux de sa camarade.

« Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je te remercie.

\- En attendant, il faut vite que je termine ce foutu rapport. » Exultée par cette perspective, elle voulut bondir sur ses pieds mais la douleur la rattrapa aussitôt et la fit basculer en arrière dans un gémissement pathétique.

\- Kiba ! »

Se jetant à ses côtés, le Nara chercha son regard sous sa lourde frange brune sans succès. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras crispés sur ses côtes et les dents serrées.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. » Déclara-t-il en se redressant brusquement tandis qu'Akamaru l'observait d'un air inquiet.

\- Non… » Murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu es dans un état lamentable. Tu aurais dû faire soigner ça dès ton retour.

\- Shikamaru, non, attends… » Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et se réinstalla au prix d'un effort qui lui parut un instant surhumain. « J'irai à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Mais avant je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé.

\- C'est ridicule, tu n'arriveras à rien dans ton état. Et je peux me charger de ton rapport.

\- Non, j'y tiens. » Elle expira profondément en fermant les yeux, reprenant peu à peu le dessus sur la souffrance. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement fait un geste brusque. Et puis ça ne saigne même pas. » Elle confirma ses dires en remontant un pan du pull noir qu'elle portait, dévoilant de larges bandages d'un blanc immaculé.

Visiblement loin d'être convaincu, Shikamaru se laissa pourtant faire lorsqu'elle se saisit de sa main pour le forcer à se rassoir près d'elle. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire penaud en réajustant son haut.

« Je te promets que je m'occuperai de ça demain mais ce soir, je veux simplement en finir avec ce fichu rapport et me reposer chez moi. »

Les narines du Nara frémirent lorsqu'il soupira de mécontentement mais il n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Le repas se passa calmement, rythmé par les regards inquiets que le Nara ne cessait de lancer aux côtes de la jeune femme et les taquineries de cette dernière. Akamaru, soucieux de l'état de sa maîtresse, les rejoignit dès la fin du dîner sur le canapé, posant sa lourde tête sur les genoux de Kiba qui se mit à le caresser d'un geste absent, les yeux rivés sur la fourrure impeccablement blanche du colosse et l'esprit ailleurs. Shikamaru avait insisté pour se rendre lui-même à la cuisine et leur préparer du thé. Lorsqu'il revint, les tasses à la main, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune femme si lointaine.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Lui demanda-t-il en déposant le thé sur la table devant elle.

La question sembla la troubler et la simple manière qu'elle eut de détourner les yeux fut une réponse suffisante pour le Nara.

« Oh, à rien… » Mentit-elle pourtant, continuant de lustrer inlassablement les longs poils d'Akamaru qui s'était rendormi.

\- Tu peux m'en parler. »

Timidement, Kiba tourna la tête vers lui mais même si son visage n'exprimait rien, son regard lui, ne la trompa pas. Bien sûr qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait. A _qui_ elle pensait. Néanmoins, lui confier ses états d'âme aurait été si cruel, à lui qui s'était montré si doux et conciliant et qui, malgré la tournure que prenait sa vie, continuait d'être présent pour elle. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait espéré construire quelque chose un jour mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

« Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça, tu sais…

\- Je le sais. » Il inspira profondément et comme s'il prenait à son tour conscience que toute cette mascarade ne servait à rien, se laissa tout à coup aller à sa propre fatigue, cachant son visage entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses propres genoux. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour… toi et moi. Mais tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau toute seule. Te dire que je n'en souffre pas serait mentir mais c'est bien toi qui as la place la plus compliquée dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas ma vie qu'on a vendu aux enchères. »

Touchée par sa franchise, Kiba l'observa tristement.

« Les choses n'ont pas pris la direction que j'espérais qu'elles prennent. » Son aveu avait été fait du bout des lèvres, attirant à elle le regard affligé du jeune Nara. « Mais elles sont comme elles sont. Je dois faire avec.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Kiba. » Elle releva promptement la tête, surprise par le ricanement amer de Shikamaru qui se redressait en fixant le mur face à lui d'un air soudain bien plus dur. « Je te connais. Tu n'acceptes pas ce qui est en train de se passer et je sais ce que tu fais pour essayer de t'en sortir. »

Il acheva sa phrase en plantant ses prunelles cruellement lucides dans celles, écarquillées de stupeur, de la jeune femme. Cependant, l'étonnement fit rapidement place à l'exaspération lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas venu te proposer cette mission par hasard. Tu as besoin d'argent pour rembourser les dettes de ton clan et je suis prêt à t'aider mais-

\- Tu insinues que tu ne m'as choisie que par pitié ? » La voix de Kiba était devenue dangereusement calme.

\- Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain-là, tu sais très bien que je ne me serais jamais adressé à toi si je n'avais pas confiance en tes capacités de Jônin.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me fasses réellement confiance en ce moment !

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu fais les choses toute seule et tu prends des décisions qui ne sont pas les bonnes !

\- Mes décisions ne te concernent pas ! » Explosa Kiba, le nez rouge d'indignation.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles me concernent ! » Le fait que Shikamaru hausse le ton était chose si rare que cela réduisit aussitôt l'indocile au silence. « Je te vois Kiba, je te regarde. Tu as perdu du poids, ta propre équipe a du mal à communiquer avec toi et s'inquiète et tu manques tellement de sommeil que ton travail pour le village en pâtit !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ah oui ? Jamais ces ordures n'auraient réussi à s'en prendre à toi dans les égouts de Suna si tu avais été dans ton état normal.

\- Ca suffit, si tu es venu me faire la morale, tu peux tout aussi bien t'en aller. » Mêlant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme se releva dignement malgré sa blessure pour se rendre dans l'entrée où elle ouvrit la porte en grand avant de se retourner et de planter son regard implacable dans celui de Shikamaru. « Sors d'ici. »

Le poing du Nara convulsa et ses maxillaires jaillirent brusquement sous la peau de sa mâchoire. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais préféra finalement obéir et quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Lorsque la porte se referma, Kiba s'y adossa en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit la rage enfler en elle et frappa le bois dans son dos d'un coup de poing. Puis aussi violemment qu'elle était arrivé, la fureur disparut, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un profond sentiment de détresse et de solitude.

Seigneur, elle détestait se disputer avec Shikamaru. Elle détestait qu'il parte ainsi sans un regard en arrière et la distance qui n'avait de cesse de grandir entre eux depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Mais par-dessus tout, elle détestait que sa vie devienne si incontrôlable.

Abattue, elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme une enfant abandonnée. Akamaru la rejoignit aussitôt, les oreilles basses, et lui bouscula doucement l'épaule d'un coup de museau. Elle releva vers lui de grands yeux inondés de larmes et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se noyant dans cette odeur si familière devenue sa dernière source de réconfort.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi pelotonnée contre lui, à pleurer en silence, mais tout son corps protesta douloureusement lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, aidée de l'énorme molosse blanc. La nuque inclinée, elle se rendit dans le salon où elle entreprit de rassembler ses documents, bien décidée malgré tout à achever son rapport. Elle terminait à peine sa besogne lorsque de nouveaux coups résonnèrent dans l'entrée.

Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement à l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Shikamaru, revenu la consoler, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers l'entrée, Akamaru sur les talons. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, quand son chien se mit à gronder sourdement. Un long soupir de déception s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son nouveau visiteur.

« Uchiwa. » Fit-elle platement en ouvrant le battant sur la haute silhouette sombre de Sasuke.

\- Quel accueil. » Répondit-il du même ton égal qu'à son habitude, lançant un regard suggestif à la jeune femme et au molosse hérissé qui continuait de grogner derrière elle.

\- Je… Excuse-moi… » Murmura Kiba en prenant conscience de son attitude et en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. « Akamaru, ça suffit ! » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en fusillant son chien du regard tandis que Sasuke traversait le hall minuscule jusqu'au salon.

A son tour, elle prit le sens inverse, retrouvant Sasuke qui, sans plus de cérémonie, s'était écroulé sur le divan et avait posé ses jambes sur la table basse, les coudes posés de part et d'autre sur le dossier. Kiba arqua un sourcil amusé et s'accota au chambranle de la porte en croisant les bras.

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Sasuke grogna pour toute réponse, la nuque posée sur l'appui-tête. Nullement gênée par ses manières, Kiba se contenta de l'observer un instant, redessinant son profil parfait, le relief de sa gorge d'un blanc d'albâtre et les mèches noires qui glissaient sur ses joues comme des traînées d'encre. Il était indiscutablement l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'elle ait vus de sa vie. C'était également un ninja émérite, héritier de l'un des clans les plus puissants du monde ninja, et elle avait appris à l'apprécier. La plupart des femmes du village auraient probablement tué père et mère pour être à sa place, pourtant l'idée de ce mariage lui restait intolérable.

De son côté, l'Uchiwa, conscient d'être l'objet de toute l'attention de la jeune femme, se laissait étudier sans un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le canapé s'affaisser qu'il rouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ? » Kiba s'était assise à ses côtés avec beaucoup de précautions, ramenant à elle un coussin qu'elle serra entre ses bras d'un geste machinal. Non loin d'eux, Akamaru s'était couché sur le pas de la porte mais continuait de couver l'indésirable d'un regard noir et méfiant.

\- Alors mon père n'a que ton nom à la bouche. »

Kiba se renfrogna aussitôt. On y était. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke s'était réfugié chez elle à une heure si tardive. Et à bien y regarder, il portait encore son uniforme de Jônin, signe qu'il devait tout juste rentrer de mission.

« Il faut qu'on gagne encore un peu de temps.

\- Ca devient de plus en plus compliqué. Il s'impatiente. »

Frustrée, Kiba resserra sa prise sur son coussin comme elle aurait aimé le faire sur le cou du patriarche Uchiwa qui, tout comme sa mère avec elle, n'avait de cesse de presser son fils comme un citron pour qu'il arrête enfin une date. Jusqu'ici, ils étaient parvenus à repousser l'échéance à force de ruses mais les excuses commençaient à s'épuiser sérieusement, tout comme la patience des deux camps.

« Je rentre de Shukuba, le Hokage m'y a envoyé en mission avec Naruto il y a deux jours. » Fit brusquement Sasuke. Kiba fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où il cherchait à en venir. « J'y ai fait la rencontre d'un marchand itinérant qui a eu affaire à un dignitaire de Kiri il y a peu, apparemment.

\- Tu as appris quelque chose sur le marchand qu'on recherche ?

\- Pas sur lui. En revanche, le type que j'ai rencontré m'a confié que l'homme avec qui il traitait lui aurait demandé de livrer ses marchandises dans un refuge, à un certain Kinin Akebino.

\- L'un des Sept Epéistes ?

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir l'adresse, une petite île au large des ruines d'Uzushio. Il doit s'y rendre dans une semaine. »

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce que toutes ces nouvelles informations supposaient, Kiba écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

« Dans une semaine ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être un plan, mais tu ne vas pas apprécier. »

Sasuke fronça aussitôt les sourcils, circonspect.

« Shikamaru est passé tout à l'heure. Il m'a proposé une mission au Pays du Lait qui se trouve à la fois aux frontières du pays du Feu et à celles du Pays de l'Eau. Il a besoin de constituer une équipe pour une opération, disons… diplomatique. De là, on pourra peut-être rejoindre cette île en question.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que ton prince charmant va penser au méchant dragon qui lui a volé sa princesse pour intégrer son équipe ? » Ricana l'Uchiwa, acerbe.

\- Eh bien, il faudrait le convaincre que tu peux lui être utile sur cette mission.

\- Me traîner à ses pieds, tu veux dire.

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à le faire, Sasuke. Je peux aussi m'en charger seule, tu sais. » Répliqua la jeune femme d'un air pincé, piquée au vif.

\- Je doute qu'une demoiselle en détresse mise à mal par quelques brigands de Suna fasse le poids devant les plus redoutables guerriers de Kiri.

\- Je t'emmerde Uchiwa ! » Le coussin qu'elle tenait jusque-là percuta le visage de Sasuke de plein fouet sous l'œil satisfait d'Akamaru. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas tenté de se protéger et lorsque le projectile retomba à ses côtés, il souriait en coin.

Kiba savait à quel point il aimait la faire enrager mais rien n'y faisait, elle partait toujours au quart de tour. Toutefois, elle aussi savait désormais où appuyer pour l'agacer, aussi, ce fut à son tour de sourire lorsqu'elle parla :

« Toujours est-il qu'il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Shikamaru si tu veux pouvoir te confronter à Akebino. »

Sasuke la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle se relevait pour remplir les gamelles d'Akamaru mais se radoucit en discernant la grimace de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'accroupit au sol.

« Comment va ta plaie ?

\- Mieux. » Répondit Kiba sans le regarder. « Elle n'est plus infectée et commence à se refermer. J'imagine que tu comptes passer la nuit ici. » Ajouta-t-elle immédiatement pour changer de sujet.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de répondre que déjà, elle ouvrait le placard incrusté du petit couloir qui menait à sa chambre pour en sortir un futon et des couvertures. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux que de cohabiter car cela facilitait non seulement l'organisation des missions clandestines qu'ils effectuaient ensemble mais permettait également au jeune Uchiwa d'échapper à l'autorité de l'inflexible figure paternelle lorsqu'elle devenait trop oppressante.

D'un geste devenu machinal, elle déposa le linge sur le canapé, le salua et après avoir enjoint Akamaru à la rejoindre, partit se coucher.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, l'image de Shikamaru quittant l'appartement sans un regard en arrière continuait de la hanter. Malgré la fatigue, elle eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là.

_A suivre…_

.

Merci de m'avoir lue et encore une fois, partagez vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !


End file.
